


SWAY

by anonauthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonauthor/pseuds/anonauthor
Summary: working in the same floor as the ceo is very nerve wrecking and scary especially if it's levi ackerman.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. number 0

working in the same floor as the ceo is very nerve wrecking and scary especially if it's levi ackerman. you were just promoted to assistant of ceo after working your way up the building and working under the ceo, not literally... unless?


	2. 1

"congratulations y/n, you've been promoted to assistant of the ceo!" hannah announces to our office. my mouth opens in shock and i cover it with both my hands.

"oh my god, are you serious?!" i shout. "holy shit!"

my coworkers clap for me and come up to me with hugs and handshakes. this is the biggest event ever! i can't believe i get to work under the ceo!

"you'll start next week on tuesday, meanwhile your party will be monday," she says. "i'm so happy that your hard work has paid off."

"thank you so much" i hug my boss and we resume work. i can't believe i went from a small desk to my very own office! i contain my excitement and go back to work. finally, i can see my old coworkers again.

-

"guys! finally i caught up to you!" i say. i see the small group walking out of our building.

"we heard the good news" armin says.

"can't wait for you to be on the same floor as us" mikasa says with a small smile.

"yeah especially as assistant of the ceo!" eren says. "you really worked hard to get to the top, let's celebrate."

"you sure you can leave your car here?" mikasa asks.

"yeah it's fine i can take the bus tomorrow."

-

the group takes me out and we decide to go to a bar downtown.

"so what's the ceo like?" i ask.

"you've never met him?" armin asks. "how did you get that position?"

"my boss told me there was an opening and so she sort of did the process for me," i say. "hannah said she'll talk to him and show him my profile and data."

"your boss sounds so nice and levi is such dick," eren says. mikasa elbows him and he whines. "what the hell was that for?"

"you're going to make y/n hate him," she says. "and she hasn't even started."

"wait no tell me about him," i say. "i'll be working for him so i have to be prepared."

they all look at each other, unsure and nervous.

"okay... it's like stepping on eggshells when we talk to him or are even near him," armin says. "he's ice cold and harsh when there's a mistake."

"yeah and i make a bunch of them so he's always yelling at me," eren says, groaning. "calling me a bunch of names but mikasa has never made a mistake and he still is mean to her."

"he's very intimidating and puts a lot of work on us" mikasa says. ah i did not expect that. i stare at them in shock. i really should've done more research but ideas so hung up on work that i didn't get to even look him up.

"um okay" i say. i handle a lot of work but i'm not so good with cold people.

"but he's still a good boss," armin says. he probably saw my concerned face. "he gives us time off when we finished a huge amount of work and holiday parties."

i nod and laugh.

"thanks," i say. "w-well let us celebrate."

i can adapt to this and be a good assistant. as an accountant, i didn't really deal with people besides my department and coworkers but hearing stories from customer service sounded bad. he sounds like a bad client except i'll be working for him.

we order drinks and say cheers.

-

i put the small glass down and look down. whoa i feel so dizzy.

"you ready for another round?" eren asks. i look up and see the liquid running down his chin and chest.

"you... can't even drink right" i laugh. i try to stop but i can't!

"look at armin" eren says. "he's only had two and he's so red!"

i turn to see the man's cheeks so red. me and eren laugh at armin making a face at the taste.

"hey! hey!" i wave at the bartender to get his attention. "can we get shots over here?!"

he gives me a thumbs up and goes.

"i need to pee," eren says. he stands up but when I blink, i see him gone. "ah what the fuck?!"

mikasa and armin stare at the ground and i process that he fell. i burst into laughter so hard that i start silently laughing.

"we're going to get kicked out" mikasa sighs.


	3. 2

we got kicked out. mikasa was the only one who didn't drink.

"bro you're so fucking strong," i slur. "fucking how?!"

she's supporting me and armin in one arm and eren in the other. i start leaning more on armin and dude he smells like a baby.

"armin, do you put baby powder in your hair or something?" i ask.

"i uh shna... lazqui..." he's falling asleep. i feel bad for mikasa. i duck down and stand up on my own. the floors moved and next thing i know, i'm on my ass.

"y/n!" mikasa turns with both boys. eren laughs while armin tries to keep his eyes open.

"whoa did you fall?" i ask. "are you okay?"

"what? no you fell" mikasa says.

"oh i'm fine!" i get on my knees and suddenly i feel arms under mine to help me up. mikasa stays quiet and i blink. what the duck. duck? no, i mean fuck.

"ducks say quack," i say before laughing. whoa i'm really tired. my feet hurt so much.

"ackerman, i will help," the person says. "give me an address."

i lean into the person and all i smell is what i think mr. clean would smell like. mikasa says something and i hear an apology and they talk while i try to think of mr. clean's catch phrase. i yell goodnight at mikasa as she walks away.

"come on, move it" the person says. i look at the person and see grey eyes looking ahead. this man is cute. his haircut is pretty nice too so i know this isn't mr. clean.

-

i'm in his car and i look outside.

"oh my god!" i yell.

"did you forget something?" he asks.

"mr. clean doesn't have a catchphrase" i say. "he doesn't even talk that much but... his winks make my day."

"what are you on about?" i turn to the man. "you're annoying."

"who the hell are you? are you going to kill me?" i ask, laughing.

"maybe, if you don't shut up" he says. that does shut me up and the drive stays silent. the setting becomes familiar and he pulls up to an apartment complex.

"oh my god, i think i live there" i say. the man turns off the car and gets out, walking around and opening my door.

"come on" he says. i unbuckle my seatbelt and he helps me walk. i stop in front of the apartment and look up at it.

"what-"

"i'm on your lawn, nebbercracker!" i yell. the man shushes me and we continue into the apartment and up the stairs. so rude! i can't believe he didn't get that reference! i stop at my floor and unlock my door.

"goodnight, rude stranger!" i yell and slam it on him. i kick off my shoes and slam into my bed.


	4. 3

monday came and my party already started. i asked my boss if i could invite my group but she said mr. ackerman had them working on a project so i left it at that.

we enjoyed the cake and brownies set out and the music. i haven't had the chance to talk to mikasa about how i got home. i don't really remember... i hope i didn't do anything embarrassing.

"are you ready for tomorrow?" hannah asks.

"yeah but i'll miss you guys," i say. "and i regret not meeting the ceo yet."

"yes well he's very busy and isn't a people's person" she sighs.

"oh so who was his assistant before me?"

"it's a new position that was made," she says. "corporate says mr. ackerman needed it and his secretary is already busy with appointments."

i'm the first to take this position? i can feel more pressure. jeez how many appointments does he have for his secretary to be busy?

"hey i made these for us" i turn to see hitch coming with a tray of brownies.

"thanks, hitch," i grab two and bite into one. "oh my god... this is so good!"

it's not too dry and the flavor is amazing! Hannah takes one too and compliments her.

"thanks! my old job was at a bakery and the owner gave me his recipe" she says. "i also have other recipes like the cookies on the table."

"i'm going to steal all of them," i laugh. "this is so good."

i finish the brownies in my hands and go to the snack table. annie comes up to me and grabs a cookie.

"you gonna miss me?" i ask.

"yeah especially your lame jokes," she says. i chuckle and serve myself in a cup. "i hope the people up there treat you well, i heard they're dicks."

"well i was able to get along with everyone here," i say. "so if i just do what i need to, i think i'll be fine."

"yeah but busy corporate people can be ruthless," annie says. "you can probably handle it."

"yeah... "

-

hannah informed me of what i'd need but it was a very small list. a pen and pencil, composition notebook, and two folders. i get into my car and see my box of stuff in the passenger seat. damn i forgot to take that inside.

i drive to our building, eldia corporation. there are three big parts of this building, i was in the garrison and now i'm in the survey corps which is the top. i sit in my car and decide to rummage through my box. hm i'll take my mug. i painted it with my favorite animals so i have something to look at when work gets boring.

grabbing my shoulder bag, i step out and lock my car. i'm so nervous. i just need to be professional and give a good handshake. i walk into the building and instead of taking the long hallway to my right, i turn left and press the elevator button. my stomach is getting tight. the elevator lights come down to the first floor and opens. i step in and press the highest button, floor 13.

the elevator goes up and i stare at the floor, fixing my skirt and making the last decision to button the top button on my shirt. it's sort of choking me but i don't want to seem weird. i look up at the elevator screen and see the number going up. it stops at floor 10 and opens for another person.

"eren?" his emerald eyes look right at me and he smiles.

"hey," he walks in and stands next to me. "ready for your first day?"

"i think so" i chuckle. eren isn't really a suit kind of guy so it's funny to see him in one, especially that he has to wear it everyday to work.

"it's gonna be cool for all of us to work together since we kind of drifted apart" he says. i agree and we wait for it to reach 13. it opens and i hesitate.

"hey, it's fine... come on," eren says. i follow him and enter a big office space with many people talking and walking around with papers. it looks better than the office i was at in the garrison. "walk straight and at your right there are glass doors, inside there's a hallway and you'll see his secretary."

i nod and thank him.


	5. 4

"tell the others i said hello" i say before walking away. i keep my eyes low to the ground and go straight through the glass doors. i see the secretary and go up to her.

"hi i'm y/n l/n" i say. the woman looks up and smiles. i can't help but notice her blouse is unbuttoned pretty low. she's really pretty.

"ah yes, welcome to our office," she says. "i'm petra, mr. ackerman will call you in soon."

her headset beeps and she apologizes. i just smile and she talks to the person and sets up an appointment. i just wait and see a small row of chairs next to her desk so i take a seat.

"eldia corporation, how may i help you? yes i can fit you in next month on the 15th, is that alright? okay thank you."

wow how many appointments does this guy have?

"sir, your new assistant is here" petra says. my heart skips a beat and my body almost jolts. i'm starting to regret doing a big move like this. how bad would it look if i just ran?

"send her in" i hear. petra looks at me and motions me to enter his office with a smile. i give her a nervous look before i look at the dark brown door. i clutch my shoulder bag close to me and take a deep breath.

**Levi Ackerman**   
**CEO**

i stand up quickly and go to the door. i grab onto the knob and turn it. cold air hits me and i see a man at a big desk, writing with a huge window behind him.

"come in and shut the door" he says. i do as he says and stand there. "what are you doing? come over here."

i walk to the desk and wait for... well i don't know. mr. ackerman keeps writing until he stops and puts his pen down. he looks right up at me.

"your office is on my left, sit there and on your desk is a list to do while i finish this report," he says. "after i will set some rules... now go."

i nod and turn to my right to see a door open. i quickly go inside and see a desk there with cabinets in the back and a dirty window facing my desk. my desk is pretty clear except for the paper and a telephone with machine. i sit down and read the paper.

**this room has not been used and is relatively filthy.**   
**\- clean your desk.**   
**\- clean the floor.**   
**\- dust off the cabinets inside and out.**   
**\- wipe your window clean.**   
**the cleaning products are the shelves in the corner.**

this is... basically a chores list. this isn't something i thought i'd be doing on the first day. i look up to see a small shelf near the window so i go pass the door and close it. there's windex, rags, microfiber duster, and gloves. let's just get this over with.

-

i finished everything pretty quick since it's empty in here. my door opens and i see mr. ackerman step in and look around.

"it's alright," he comments. "could be better."

i just stand there and shrug. i need to talk more.

"thank you, sir" i say. he comes up to my desk and stares at me... well practically glares.

"here are some of my rules," he starts. "no being late or absent without a day prior excuse, always clean your workspace after the day is done that my face should reflect off of the desk, make all of my assignments your top priority, your appearance must _always_ be clean and professional, do not interact too long with your coworkers unless it's lunch, do not make too much noise in here and i will send you the rest of the rules in email and i'll call you in my room soon."

with that, he leaves and closes the door.

"what the fuck was that" i whisper. sounded more like a 'what not to do' list. what do i do now?

i take out my phone and text mikasa.

**me**   
**first day here and it's way different than what i thought and now i don't know what to do**

**mikasa**   
**did he make you clean already? he always makes us do it in the morning**

**me**   
**yeah and his rules are weird asf**

**mikasa**   
**he is a weird man well i've got to go, i have work to do :(**

**me**   
**okay bye!**

he is weird. i mean, who still wears a handkerchief?


End file.
